everything into place?
by punkylicius
Summary: everything was perfect until monday. everybody hates monday but emily got a really good reason to hate mondays; cause everything began to tear apart on monday. a sister is what she mean for him. why?


**hi there! this is the first chapter for a contest story i know i'm not excelent writing in english (i swear i'm better in spanish) ENJOY.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i dont own power ranger any season...**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything into...place?<br>**

The Yellow Ranger was totally happy. She had a boyfriend whom she adored, an amazing team, and things just seemed right. But things weren't going to stay sunny and bright for ever. The little Earth Samurai's life was about to be turned upside down.

It all started on Monday.

On Monday even when she was always happy as somebody with brain she hates Mondays but her life was on a perfect track and Mondays didn't matters anymore until everything began to fall into apart and back to it originals sad places.

Train was going on well the pink ranger was helping her with her kicks and using Antonio as guinea pig was making it fun. "hey Emily can you please leave a piece of me for the girl I met" Antonio muttered while she was kicking him, after a butterfly kick Antonio fell in the ground and let out a moan. "oh Antonio I'm so sorry I didn't mean to let me help you" he took her hand and exclaimed "mia shouldn't teach you things like beside you should have use your boyfriend for this" she grinned at him and asked "where is he by the way?" Antonio shrugged she ran inside the house and made her way to Jayden's room.

When she got there she found the door open and got in. He turned around and saw it was her "hey babe, how are you?" he asked, I'm fine but the real question is; are you fine? I mean you're usually the first in line to train she answered back, she did noticed her boyfriend wasn't ok, but she couldn't really say why… so instead of breaking her head figuring it out she decided to ask him, mmm babe are you sure you're ok? He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and smile saying "I'm ok Em. just thinking" she nodded and left him alone she hated those awkward moments when only Mia or Antonio can make him talk, something didn't fit in but she blame Mondays and went back to Mia, she was her best friend she could know something about Jayden acting stranger after all she was the group adviser and everyone could easily open up with her

Back at the dojo she grabbed her stick and began train soon mike joined her, "ready for a duel?" mike said. "you mean ready to beat you again" she said. Emily was competitive she discovered that being a little competitive was a way to fill her sister shoes but since she began dating Jayden and found somebody likes her for who she was, she began to think that she is not Serena. They began a fight at first mike was winning but then she though of Jayden acting strange and got mad, she attacked and mike fell to the ground. "wow mike still cant beat Emily" she heard Kevin said and Mia and Antonio laughing. She helped mike to stand up and went back to Jayden's room this time no force in the world could avoid she makes him tell her what got him so weird so there she was one step away from his room, taking a deep breath she stepped into the room.

Emily: hey babe, you still here why don't you tell me what are you thinking  
>Jayden: I don't think you like it<br>Emily: you will not know if you don't tell me  
>he couldn't tell her that he thinks he have a crush on Mia even when the crush was there before they started dating he let it go because he knew Kevin likes her so he fake a smile and looked away<br>Jayden: I love you Em, I was thinking in our weeks dating and everything and wondering how we end up loving eachother

Well it wasn't a completely a lie he was seriously wondering how he end up with her, Emily was beautiful, caring, innocent she was adorable and he was thinking in other girl it wasn't fair to her but he doesn't want to mess up things without being sure if he likes Mia or it's just hormonal things he was a samurai but his body didn't quit being a teenager. Emily smiled back to him and before he was aware of she kissed his cheek and grab her hand…wait she was saying something and it was?  
>hey babe are you there, lets get out of here you need fresh air and I have to thank Mia for my classes.<br>"Classes?" he asked her with a puzzled look but going out wasn't a bad idea  
>yeah she helped me with my kicks, want to go out? She told him pulling him<br>he nodded and took her hand.

Once outside they sat on a bench, he could get a view of the training field where Mia and Kevin were training _"god she looks gorgeous training how can she be so….wait Jayden you have a girl remember Emily you should be thinking of her not Mia she is your friend's girl you cant do that"_ he snapped himself out of the though but it came back everytime he looked at the field and it wasn't helping that it was in front of him he had an idea. Babe want to go in a walk with me? He asked his girlfriend hoping that maybe like that he could get Mia out of his mind once and for all. Emily said Yes and they started to walk by the hand. The gold rangers who was resting looked at the scene and muttered " how sweet never though jay would be like that" the pink rangers next to him nodded and said " it's easy when you're in love" inside she was jealous she has a crush on Jayden, she was glad he was with her girlfriend and that they were happy but it hurt her seeing scenes like this but cant say a thing she wanted everybody to be happy and if that means that then it has to be like that everything in the place it should be.

Jayden and Emily were walking by the lake there was a relaxing silence and neither of them wanted to break it, Emily stumbled Jayden caught her, she grinned at him and whispered "thanks" he answered " you're like a sister to me wont let anything happens to you"._ "had I just said sister… she is my girlfriend the girl I love not a sister god I'm in problems now"_ he though. A sister? Emily asked she was sure she heard like a sister… amm ummm I was thinking that I never had a sister or a brother and you were near your sister I was wondering how it could be to have one sorry I said that, he told her knowing that it might work he didn't like lying to her but he doesn't want to be the cause of her sadness it's just not fair for her for Kevin for the whole team. _"why cant things stay like that they hadn't defeated xandred but they were very united_" he though. They walk a little more but Emily told him to come back cause she had promise Mia to do some girl time before lunch he couldn't say no to those pair of eyes not matter how hard he try.

Back at the house Emily and Mia were planning a pajama movie night for the team, the guy's were hanging in the living room Jayden went outside to train a bit those words_ "you're like a sister to me…"_ those word replaying in his mind while he was training then he stopped and realized something _"like a sister... that's how I love her, I care for her, she is so small and adorable I've always think that anything would break her I wanted to protect her, she is beautiful but that's it I mixed feeling or I think I did damn it! This is confusing I need to talk to somebody but if i talk to Mia she will know I have a crush on her maybe Kevin he is the wise too"_ he though.

He stopped train and went to take a shower, minutes later he found Kevin alone with a book in the guys' room it was his chance to talk to him, he need someone to figure it out and somehow he knew Kevin was the right person for it.

Jayden: got time to talk about something  
>Kevin putting his book down said sure anything about train?<br>Jayden: not really I have a personal issue I think I discovered something that can break a heart  
>Kevin knew he wasn't the right person to it but if a friend come to him he wont let him down so he answered tell me about it<br>Jayden: while on my walk with Em I told him that she's like a sister to me and later I found out that I love her like I'll love a sister I mixed feeling and was blind to see it if I tell her it will break her heart  
>Kevin(recalling how he mixed feeling with Mia): I mixed feelings with Mia too I though I was in love with her and later I found that I like her as a friend I talked to her and after that I felt everything went clear but I wasn't her boyfriend so I don't know how will Emily react<br>Jayden(feeling a bit more sure talking about his crush): I have a crush on Mia too at least I think I cant stop staring at her, thinking of her I like everything about her don't know how to describe but to tell the truth I had it before I started dating Emily and it fade away but know it came back to torture me  
>Kevin: dude you got all the symptoms with Mia all I can tell is you to talk to Emily before it's too late and you end up doing some stupid thing<br>Jayden: it's fair for Emily to know that maybe I should break up with her  
>Kevin: it's your decision but I support you I'm sure you will end up doing the right thing if you talk to her<br>Jayden grinned at his friend and went back inside this time he went back to his room he needed to think about it, even when talk to Emily about it was the right thing it was hard to do. After an hour of debating himself; if he should or not, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the girls' room Emily was alone thinking of Jayden words, poor babe she said aloud but the feeling that it was something more than nostalgia overwhelmed her after 2 hours of breaking her head she decided to go and talk to Mia after all she could brighten her up a bit or give her strength to face Jayden and ask him one more time what was wrong; she took her morpher and called Mia.  
>"hey Mia can you come to our room" she asked<br>Mia knew something was wrong the usual tone in Emily's voice was gone so she hung up and headed to her room. Once there she sat in her bed and Emily began telling her what happened with Jayden today  
>mia: maybe he does wants a sister Emily but if you are not sure about it talk to him<br>Emily: well Mia it sounds so real and painful beside lately I've been thinking that he is hiding something from me  
>Mia: the only thing I can tell you to do is talk to him confident is important in a relationship if he is hiding something maybe a talk helps him to say it<br>Emily: I don't have your talent for those things mia  
>Mia: it's not a talent just listen quietly and when you have nothing to say don't say it, be sincere and open up<br>Emily: thanks Mia

She headed towards the door and heard a "you're welcome" from his teammate and best friend she head to the living room but Jayden wasn't there, she went to his room and knocked but nobody answered so she went outside he wasn't there either, she sat down on a bench in the garden with her flute she was playing a sad melody after she finished it somebody put his hand on her shoulder she turned around to face Jayden then both said at the same time "we need to talk" and Jayden sat in the bench next to her.  
>Jayden: you go first<br>Emily: mmm well I think there is something more that's bothering you and you're hiding it from me, am I right?  
>Jayden: I knew you'll noticed look babe I don't mean to hurt you really but I found out that I love you like I'll love a sister I didn't realize it until earlier and then I've been having those though about Mia and it's all confusing<br>tears were running in her cheeks he couldn't stand that but he has to go on  
>Emily: I knew there was something else but why did you date me in the first place? I love you! You know that why did you make all this then? Why Jayden?<br>Jayden: Em I mixed feelings I had a crush on Mia but I though she was with Kevin and then you came always cheering me up and making me smile I started liking you and later those feeling came and the hormonal thing made me mixed and here we are know as I said I don't mean to hurt you  
>Emily: then why are you doing it? So you're breaking up with me?<br>Jayden: I think it's the best I cant be with you like that Emily please forgive me I didn't mean to I'm so sorry for making you go through all this

Emily was crying harder Jayden tried to touch her but she slipped away then she ran back to the house he went after her but he couldn't make it she shouted her room door in front of her nose and all he heard was her crying _"great I made her cry how stupid am i? poor Emily it's all my fault I better go get Mia"_ he though with that he headed to the kitchen but mike intercept him.  
>Mike: what was all that?<br>Jayden: long story…  
>Jayden made his way to the kitchen and found Mia learning how to cook from Ji<br>Jayden: Mia can you help me with Emily please  
>Ji: go I finish lunch by myself. She nodded and left the kitchen with Jayden<p>

On the way to her room he told her part of the story avoiding the part of the crush on her, she told him to go away that if Emily sees him she'll feel worse so he did as he was told and left. Mia knocked the door "Emily it's me I know you're mad but I really need to get in" with that Emily opened the door and let her in.  
>Mia: Jayden told me what just happened, wanna talk about it?<br>Emily: he broke up with me Mia he loves me like a SISTER  
>Mia: I know it's hard Emily but he has been sincere. She took Emily into an embrace<br>Emily: I know but what do I have to do with my feelings? I love him you know he been a replace for Serena and later my boy and now he just broke my heart Mia it's just too much  
>Mia: c'mon I cant say something that will magically make it ok but we get through this together like friends is all you need friends how about have some lunch?<br>Emily: I'm really hungry but I don't want to see him I'm don't feel ready for that  
>Mia: then we have a girls lunch here I'll right back<p>

Mia made her way to the kitchen she found mike in the hallway, he looked worried and he was worried he loves Emily and he didn't do anything about cause he saw her happy but now she was brokenhearted and that was tearing him apart he couldn't believe how could somebody broke up with a girl like that or why would someone do it especially how could Jayden do that? Mia was about to say something but he turned around and went out of the house it was obvious that something was bothering him and she knew it was the same thing than hers; she headed to the kitchen and told Ji that Emily wasn't in a good mood so they will have lunch in her room ji agreed and she left.

When the pink ranger arrived to her room Emily was crying harder so she put the lunch on her bed and sat on Emily's bed, took her into an embrace and just stood there she knew she needed it, Emily needed a tea something that could calm her so she called Kevin and minutes later Emily was drinking tea and a little calm, they had their first quiet lunch together and it was painful seeing Emily like that she looked weak so Mia decided to call mike and Antonio they could make her laugh or something.  
>mike: can I get in?<br>Mia: sure where's Antonio?  
>Mike: he's on a date with Lauren<br>Mia: who's Lauren?  
>Mike: a girl he met long story, how are you feeling Em?<br>Emily: you don't really want to know that  
>Mike: c'mon Emily if you let that anger and sadness inside it will kill you slowly<br>Emily: good idea  
>Mike wasn't about to give up he will make her grin or laugh no matter how so he asked Mia to leave the room, she nodded and left right away.<p>

Mike: so what happened?  
>Emily: he broke with me 'cause he mixed feelings and now I'm like a sister to him and please don't make repeat that it's hurt you know<br>Mike: you know Em. We all love you and we don't like to see you sad so why don't we go out somewhere far away from him and you tell me the whole story  
>Emily: I'm not feeling like going out Mike you go if you want<br>Mike: ok I wont move until you say yes.  
>she knew how stubborn mike can be he and Jayden were alike in that aspect and even when she didn't really want to she got up and headed to the door, he wasn't following, she turned and said "you're coming or not" he started to walk and soon they were out of the house in the yard but Jayden was there.<br>Emily: can you take somewhere else?  
>mike: what about the park?<br>Emily: ok I just wanna be away from him.  
>She pointed Jayden and mike took her hand and walked her out of the house, as they were walking Jayden watched them and felt mad with himself she was sad and she shine in her eyes was gone because of him how will he live with that? He was getting very angry now and a tear began to run in his cheek.<p>

Mia was inside looking for Jayden she needed to talk to him and ask him why he was making her best friend cry that was no fair for Emily it wasn't fair for him too Emily loves him and he needed love he knew that, she ran through the house and he was nowhere to be found then she looked through a window and saw Jayden sitting in a bench in the yard, she made her way to where he was

Mia: finally found you, can you explain yourself now?  
>Jayden: I swear I didn't mean to hurt her don't make me feel worst please<br>Mia: wanna talk about it?  
>Jayden: she is like a sister to me that's all you cant date your sister I though it was love and it is just not the way I though it was and now I cant play the big brother and kick the ass of the guy who did it to her cause it's me and I cant reach my own ass. Mia she doesn't want to forgive me what am I going to do?<br>Mia: let her know it but not now she wont talk to you in at least weeks you know Jayden she loves you and you just broke her heart I know you're not proud of that maybe you should let her think a bit and calm down  
>he knew she was right, she has that thing that always know what to say in the right moment but he couldn't wait that long.<br>Mia: you coming?  
>Jayden: where?<br>Mia: you said something about kick the ass of the guy who did it to her, she is my best friend break her heart and I'll kick your ass and you already break the heart  
>Jayden did not argue to that and started walking along with her to the dojo maybe he needed that pay for what he did.<p>

Mia stopped in the living room and told Kevin if he want to come and kick Jayden too, Kevin followed them with a puzzled look in his eyes but once he saw what she meant he was pleased by that you don't get to see your leader kick by a girl everyday, now Jayden moans were filling the house as he and mia were fighting he didn't know she was so good at it and somewhere between the physical pain he was feeling better about Emily until he saw her get inside with mike, **he was… jealous?**.

An hour later they were having a break and Antonio arrived with a silly smile on his face the only smile that could be see around the house.  
>how was your date? Asked Kevin looking for conversation, amazing Antonio answered and sat, he already knew what happened and that there was no way to cheer them up just how he was the sense of humor, Emily was something like the cheer of the group she kept all of them happy and know she was the one who needed them. Mia and Emily left the dojo with Antonio and Kevin now it was their turn to try and make her smile so there were Jayden and Mike alone.<br>Mike: so you broke up with her and make the "you're like a sister to me" excuse…  
>Jayden: mike it isn't a excuse! I don't make up excuses for the bad things I do it's just that… Jayden voice trailed off he knew mike was mad at him and if he knew the story there was no point in telling again.<br>mike: that… you're blind that you cant see that she is beautiful, adorable, the kind of person that you want to be around and that she is unique  
>Jayden: and now she is not being her usual self cause I ruin her life damn Mike don't remind me of that!. Jayden was yelling really loud now and the girls could hear him in their room.<br>Mike: I'm sorry you're my friend but you're wrong Jay I wont let you hurt her again  
>Jayden: if I do that do the same thing mia did today…<br>with that Jayden left the dojo leaving mike with some things to think. Oh god how he hates Mondays!.

Emily was thinking in the conversation she heard _"if Jayden is that hurt why he did it"_ she though and now her friends was suffering it too she cant let that happen she has to be strong beside since he told her that she'd been thinking on that and later she told Mia he was a replace for serena at the beginning and that later it became something more damn she loves him and that was all it was unfair to keep him by her side if he doesn't love her but it was killing her everything is so confusing she cant think straight here she really needed her sister now.

* * *

><p><strong>first Jemily and they break up... sorry jemily fans i dont see them like a couple but i cant deny they have potencial xD REVIEW! please contructive critisism is welcome but dont even try flames i'm in a bubble y eso me resbala xD <strong>


End file.
